Love Lost, Love Found
by Roxotaku
Summary: 3rd place winner at Feudal Tales on LJ, "Sango" prompt. An introspective piece that takes place in the part of the manga when the well disappears.


Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I make no money from this story

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I make no money from this story.

Love Lost, Love Found

The air was filled with a solemnity Sango rarely saw as she knelt on the grass. It was cold and wet, and not the least bit comfortable, but she was where she needed to be. The adventures of days past were long gone and she was left with only one question she needed to figure out. What now?

Turning at the sound of someone's approach, Sango smiled slightly as her intended made his way over to her. Miroku sat next to her as she stared at the spot the bone eaters well used to be, and laced his now kazaana free hand with hers.

"Can it be true that we will never see InuYasha and Kagome again?" Sango said softly. "It just is not fair that after all they have suffered and ultimately accomplished that it should end this way."

Bringing her gaze back to her betrothed's profile, she watched his handsome face look thoughtfully at the painfully empty spot in the field. It just felt wrong to her that she finally found some happiness with him after losing all but Kohaku to the machinations of the evil Naraku. Her heart was so full of love as she looked at him, and yet clenched painfully with anxiety for her missing friends.

'They were more than just friends to me,' Sango admitted in her thoughts. 'Kagome was like a sister…and InuYasha a protective brother in arms.'

"I don't know what is going on," Miroku said. "But I believe it is all the doing of the Shikon no Tama. Naraku, ultimately was just its pawn, and he tried to warn us in his own way, in the end."

"Sister, you are still here."

Coming up on Sango's other side was another piece of her heart, her brother Kohaku who was all she had left of her past life, of her family. Her eyes filled with warmth as she looked at him and smiled gently. He came up and sat on her other side, and she took his hand and was grateful he let her. More and more he was recovering, and letting them interact comfortably as siblings again. It was something else she was so grateful for, the doing of an undead miko and who had finally found her rest again…and she had never got to thank her.

"What will we do if they do not return?" Sango asked.

"What would you like to do, my dearest Sango?" Miroku replied, and looked at her with a soft smile.

Closing her eyes, Sango bowed her head in thought. 'I feel guilty that I should go on with love in my life again, and not know my friends fates. And yet….what would Kagome and InuYasha want us to do?'

"I think…we should seek happiness," Sango said slowly. "Out of respect for what our missing friends have sacrificed for us."

"Will marrying me make you happy Sango?" Miroku said, and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Oh yes," Sango answered at once.

"We are together again sister," Kohaku said. "Does this make you happy?"

"Of course it does!" Sango said, and tousled his hair.

"Then it is settled," Miroku said. "I will resign from the order and we will get married at once."

His words made Sango's heart fill to overflowing with joy, even as she felt she was leaving a part of herself behind in this place. Her only hope was that someday, they would all be reunited – or least know their friends fates. But it was time to come full circle – embrace the future and rebuild from the past.

"Yes, and we must go and rebuild the slayers village after our marriage," Sango said with determination. "Just because Naraku is gone and the Shikon no Tama vanished, does not mean people will no longer need the demon slayers. Our purpose in our world still exists, and while it does, I swear to always be there for those who seek us out."

"I agree, it is a noble profession you and Kohaku have," Miroku said.

"We will train a whole new village of slayers," Kohaku said smiling slightly.

Bowing her head again to hide the tears of joy and tears of loss that threatened to overwhelm her, Sango swore to always strive to do her best in her new roles in life, as wife and leader of the slayers.

'For you Kagome, InuYasha,' Sango thought. 'In memory of you, in thanks to you, we will live our lives in happiness.'

In her mind, Sango saw her missing friends…smiling at her.


End file.
